girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-05-26 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Ho. This is exceeding my expectations. I have only been slightly aware how much I was missing the boyz. The high stakes story in the depths of the dark dank castle was starting to get me down. Good luck Maxim. BTW where is Dimo? If Maxim is to have a chance he will probably need to consult someone who can think strategically. --Rej ¤¤? 04:11, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : Well if history ( ) is any indication, Dimo will be there but Maxim won't get the hat from the sandwich guy. Of course, that could be a totally different story. Argadi 08:36, May 26, 2010 (UTC) This is great! What's the significance of "tuna and salami", is it a sandwich called "Horse Biter"? And BTW this interlude needn't be seen as wasting time; I think it's part of the style that we'll cut back to the subterranean lab just as all the equipment is set up and ready to switch on. We only miss the dragging things together and cabling up. Brrokk 07:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I may be wrong, but I feel the story is now over and ol man death won. but Maxim said he is just saying hello, and did you see his tongue licking his wound ? Agathahetrodyne 03:22, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : I hope not because I want to know more about Ol' Man Death now! I'm getting the idea that he was the officer in charge of Maxim's unit in previous campaigns, and he's being called by the nickname his troops gave him. His hat is an exact match for Maxim's uniform; they already know one another; they've made several cavalry/horse references. Interestingly, I've always had the idea that Jager uniforms are all unique, but now I think that's just because they're been in different regiments. And Maxim has picked on Ol' Man because he knows the hat matches his uniform. Would regiments of Jagers have been officered by humans to keep them in line? And would those officers have been given superhuman strength/fighting ability to maintain their authority? So many questions, I demand answers! Brrokk 08:40, May 27, 2010 (UTC) That tattoo on Ol' Man Death looks really familiar but I can't quite place it; I suspect it is a clue. Actually it really reminded me of the symbol worn by Grimjack , which would totally fit. UniqueCrash5 13:50, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : (Welcome to the wiki!) Can you find an on-line copy of the symbol to compare? Feel free to add the symbol to the Shoutouts page. Argadi 13:56, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : Its the same on as on oggies hat... -- Flatscam General Zog has the same symbol on his Uniform (http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20031027) and its colors match the colors of Maxim and the Ol' Man Death´s hat. - von Oelsen As per the Airship Entertainment Store, that symbol worn by both General Zog and depicted in the tatoo of Ol' Man Death is the Jaegermonster Insignia. That pretty much proves that Ol' Man Death had something to do with the Jeagers. I doubt it was anything as glamorous as officer, though. I mean the Jeagers seem to have their own officers as high as general. Now quartermaster, or maybe regimental cook, that's much more probable. Especially since he runs a food shop now. - Topter 18:11, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page